hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Planeptune's Goddess (Neptune)
Planeptune's Goddess (Neptune) is the first episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. Its first broadcast was aired in Japan on July 12, 2013. Plot In Planeptune, the CPUs of Gamindustri have signed a friendship treaty, banning the use of military force to take Shares. A month has passed since the ceremony. Much to Histoire's dismay, Neptune kept dilly-dallying rather than to take on her duties as a CPU. IF and Compa were on their way to see Neptune when they bumped into someone who then gave them a flyer. Meanwhile, Histoire pointed out to Neptune and Nepgear that the Sharicite's Share energy is declining recently, meaning "the hearts of the people are gradually drifting away from Neptune." Nepgear pointed out to Neptune that the reason might be because she hasn't done anything to make the people like her lately. IF and Compa later arrived and agreed that Neptune needs to work harder. Much to her chagrin, Compa revealed the flyer's contents, which was a form of protest against the CPUs, resulting in Histoire into lecturing her. Wanting to escape from Histoire's lecture, Neptune decided to "get some schooling of goddess arts" from Noire. Neptune and Nepgear went on their way to Lastation. Noire initially declined to help, which resulted in Neptune to tease her about her attitude being the reason why people say she doesn't have any friends. Then Uni appeared to hand the finished documents to Noire. She asked if she finished faster than she did last time, but Noire believed that she only worked up to average. Nepgear went to find Uni, and they ended up conversing about how Noire is treating Uni as a sister and which of the CPU Candidates will be able to transform first. Nepgear received a text from Rom, stating that she knows that Nepgear is in Lastation. In Lowee, Rom and Ram complained to an occupied Blanc about why they can't visit other nations, infuriating Blanc. Blanc resumed her webcam chat with Vert after the twins left from her outburst of irritation. Back in Lastation, Noire decided to help Neptune on learning the duties of a CPU. Seeing Neptune as one that can't handle paperwork, IF suggested teaching Neptune about being a goddess out on a mission. Neptune accepted the quest, a monster extermination job near Planeptune, that Noire picked for her. With Noire giving some advice on the way, the party went on their way to the quest's location. Noire handed the task of defeating the overrunning Dogoos in Nasuune Highlands to Neptune. Despite the overwhelming amount of Dogoos present, Neptune succeeded in defeating them all with Nepgear, Compa, and IF's help. After watching Neptune took care of Nasuune Highlands, Noire went to Toruune Cave. In her HDD form, Noire defeated the monsters with ease. She hits a dead end and crossed paths with an Ancient Dragon. After taking a hit from another monster, she was reverted back to human form. Noire was overwhelmed until Neptune arrived and helped her. Neptune then transformed to HDD form and defeated the Ancient Dragon. As they exit the cave, a glowing, red object was shown inside the cave. Neptune and Noire was praised by the locals for defeating the monsters within the vicinity. Nearby, it was revealed that Arfoire and Pirachu were about to search for something in Toruune Cave. In Planeptune, the Sharicite's power have increased due to gained Shares, but it was unknown whether it was due to Neptune completing her assigned mission or pictures of Nepgear that she accidentally sent and leaked on the Internet. Key events *The CPUs have declared a friendship treaty that they will stop taking Shares from each other with military force. *Rei Ryghts was handing out flyers containing a protest against the CPUs. *Planeptune's Shares were decreasing due to Neptune's indolence. *It was revealed that Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram can't transform yet. *Neptune, Nepgear, IF, Compa, and Noire defeated the monsters within the vicinity of Nasuume Highlands and Toruune Cave. *It was revealed that Arfoire and Pirachu were searching for something in Toruune Cave, most likely the glowing, red object revealed in the cave. Setting The signing of the friendship treaty took place in Planeptune. Later, Neptune asked for advice from Noire about the duties of a CPU in Lastation. A glimpse of Lowee and Leanbox was shown when Blanc and Vert were talking in the webcam. Neptune later accepted the mission of defeating the monsters in Nasuume Highlands and Toruune Cave. Appearance Characters shown in order of appearance: *Mages (cameo) *Neptune *Noire *Uni *Kei Jinguji (cameo) *Blanc *Mina Nishizawa (cameo) *Rom *Ram *Vert *IF *Histoire *Nepgear *Compa *Rei Ryghts *Arfoire *Pirachu Quotes Neptune: Heh, I guess I'm like, complacent about peace now, you know? Histoire: Et tu, Nepgear? Trivia *The opening from the first game, Ryuusei no Bifrost (流星のビヴロストRyūsei no bivurosuto), is used as the background music when Neptune's gang fights against Dogoos. *La Dele Dele, a song from Victory, is briefly heard as a ringtone from Nepgear's N-Gear. *Neptune breaks the fourth wall by informing the viewers to not attempt to unplug and swing the AC Adapter like Histoire did. Histoire also breaks the fourth wall, and quite literally, by breaking a viewing screen. Gallery Angry Histoire.png HappyPurpleHeart.png SistersHistoire.png HDNA1.png HDNA2.png HDNA3.png HDNA4.png HDNA5.png HDNA6.png Category:Neptunia: The Animation Category:Neptunia: The Animation episodes